Save A Soul
by theflickofpen
Summary: A short fic about Severus Snape after he is bitten by Voldemort’s snake, will Hermione be able to save him in time? will the war be won? will they survive? Rated T for violence,I think this is properly rated, please tell me if its not.READ AND REVIEW!thax


**Save a soul (sorry its a bit of a rubbish title)**

"Go Harry...please, they need you." she whispered to the man hovering above her, he looked at the scene before him with distant eyes. There his best friend clung too the slowly dieing figure of Severus Snape, her robes stained with Snape's blood, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Her face reflected years she had not lived, she held herself strong and determined.

Harry nodded to her back and swiftly turned and exited the scene of death and forbidden love. He was needed elsewhere. He could not help them, no one could.

Hermione knew she was alone the moment Harry left, she knew her Severus was gone, his eyes once holding an undying power now glazed and expressionless. She did not cry, she would not. For he was forever hers, she held his heart and he held hers. She knew she would never love anyone the same, no one even compared to him. This is why she would not give up, she needed him with her, and they had a life together to live. She could not live it with another or alone. She had warned herself, not to become dependant on his love, not to expect him to live, for he had told her that it was unlikely that he would. But still she had given him her heart, she did not know it until it was to late but she loved him with every fibre of her being, every moment of time, every emotion she possessed, he held her heart and soul in his now cold dead hands. She could not go on without him, she did not want to. She had vowed to herself to protect him, to save him. And she would save him.

She lent down to kiss his cold lips one last time, before pulling her time turner from her neck. She twisted it once...twice...and a half. Before letting it spin back she whispered "I love you." and then she let go, the room spun. Severus disappeared, the sun outside slowly rose from west, casting warm rays upon her face.

She looked at her watch, it was 1 o'clock. Severus would be teaching now, he would be called to the shack at half past 5, he would leave, he would not come to her, not say goodbye. She had told him never to say goodbye, for they would never be apart.

She had 4 hours to make an antidote, she had to hurry. She delved in to her pack and removed a small tin box, a miniature potions set. She enlarged it and hastily rummaged around the bag for another box filled with miniature ingredients. She pulled out various herbs and jars, her head reciting a page 874 of Ludwig Boltzmann guild to antidotes.

Bezoar

Knotgrass

Flux weed

Asphodel root

Monkshood blood

And venom of a Diamondback snake

She had everything, she chopped, weighed and measured the ingredients carefully before adding them to the potion, and it turned a coal black colour when the venom was added. She smiled to herself, his favourite colour. Her heart felt heavy in chest as she thought about him. She fingered the small ring that hung from her neck beside her time turner; he had told her if they both lived through this war he would like her to wear it on her finger where it belonged. She had cried tears of happiness that day.

Her attention turned back to the potion as it had simmered for an hour. She carefully removed it from the flame and bottled the swirling black liquid. The room was getting dark, long shadows cast across her face drawing out the look of tension and strain from the past 24 hours. Over the next two hours she had successfully brewed about a litre of blood replenishing potion, she had gone slightly crazy with the dosage but she could give some to poppy afterwards. She then bottled it in to 20 small bottles.

She slowly gathered up her equipment and looked at her watch again, it was half past four, she had one hour left. She slowly turned and headed for the door her muscles aching from being in the cold damp shack. As she left the shack she strained her eyes to see Hogwarts, it showed no signs of the raging battle about to begin, from the outside. But at this moment all students willing and old enough to fight were congregating in the great hall, Dumbledore was giving his "The Power of Love" speech and Harry was sitting gazing out of the window readying himself to stare death in the face.

Hermione stiffly walked in to the surrounding forests of the shack, she crept down by a large tree and holly bush. She tapped her clothes turning them a Slitherin green to match the foliage and cast a disillusion charm around her. It was the best she could do short of an invisibility cloak.

Hermione waited in silence, her face solid and eyes determined she knew this was her last change to save him. She waited until the sun slowly set, leaving her submersed in the red glow of the dieing sun. As the last long ray streaked across the clearing she saw a dark figure walking towards the derelict shack. Severus Snape was here. She knew that walk anywhere, his long powerful strides and the slight limp from the attack in her first year, barely noticeable to anyone but her. She wanted to scream out for him too run, but she couldn't. She had to make Voldemort think he was dead, so he would forget about him. And with Voldemort here Harry could prepare for the oncoming battle, everyone knew he needed more time.

So she waited n the dark, she waited for what felt like hours. Her heart almost stopped when a pale snake like, if you can say man, stepped out of the shack. He turned and looked directly at her, and disappeared. She wasn't sure if he saw her but she dismissed the idea quickly, she had more important things to worry about. Hermione ran silently to the shack, the first think she saw was a deep haze of red. She dived on the floor next to hi, hot red liquid pulsing from his throat in fast spurts. She quickly ripped off her sleeve and pushed in to the wound clotting the blood. She then grabbed the potion from her robes and poured it down his throat, "swallow god damn you!" she hissed and rubbed his throat encouraging him to take the potion. She then uncorked two blood replenishing potions and poured then down his throat also. Her sleeve now wet with blood she ripped her other one off and swapped them applying pressure to the wound, quickly muttering a spell to clean the other. She looked at his face for the first time, it was pale but not so that he looked like he had just been drained of all his blood. She smiled; he looked almost like he was asleep. She bent down and kissed him, a small tear escaping from her eye and dropping on to his face. She stared at him for hours, changing the sleeve about every hour, the blood had stopped and his face had gained colour and his breathing a constant settled rate. As the room filled with a warm red glow of the new sun, he slowly stirred,

"Hermione?" he asked his voice strained and quite,

"Shhh, don't talk. I'm here. You're safe. I love you"

"I love-" he started

"Shhh, I know. I know" she whispered and kissed him.

She smiled at him; she had done it she had saved him. A huge voice erupted from the castle, Harry's voice "The war is over, we are victorious! Voldemort is dead." Hermione kissed him again, she was finally happy, she had Severus, the war was over and they had the rest of their lives together.

**Authors notes:**

Hehe. whoop its finished! So lets just say they lived happily ever after. I don't know about kids, maybe, I don't know its up to you. Hmmm names!? Deftly not Albus, because he wasn't actually that nice to Severus, in my opinion, and Albus is a old mans. Sorry if your called Albus ;p. Anyway, I hoped you like it! Sorry if there are any punctuation/spelling mistakes, I'm not that good at punctuation/spelling . Oh, I almost forgot!, please read and review.

Ill put my disclaimer down here, I don't like them at the top, and it annoys me. You know you start reading it and you think, wait this had nothing to do with the story and the think wait this is the disclaimer!

So here goes: I own nothing but the plot.

bron!


End file.
